


Red

by planetaryTaurean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, karkat is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetaryTaurean/pseuds/planetaryTaurean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching The Lady and the Tramp with Tavros, Gamzee gets some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> -noncreative title-  
> Woo! First fic for this site. I have to say, I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out, but it is my first homestuck fic sooo.   
> Probably more GamTav fics to come~

Prompt: Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene

 

“Hey Tav, can I pick the movie tonight?” Your boyfriend asked from the kitchen. He smiled as he made his way into the room and collapsed onto the couch. 

You chuckled lightly and returned the smile. “Sure. I didn’t really have one planned anyways. Uh, as long as it isn’t a horror movie.. not that I’m afraid of course-“ 

He cut you off as he ruffled your hair a little bit, “Nah bro, you’ll love the wicked cool movie I’ve got.” He paused for a moment to plant a small, soft kiss on your forehead before turning and slipping a disc into the TV, you looked away as your cheeks lit up. “It about these motherfucking talking dogs, and they all up and fall in love. It’s miraculous, Tavbro.”

“uh, wow Gamzee, that sounds like a perfect choice.” You smiled, silently cursing yourself for once again saying ‘uh’ in a sentence. Your buddy karkat had been all too kind to point it out every time you said anything. Picking up a blanket and heading to the couch, you patted the spot next to you. 

~

You had zoned out during part of the movie, admittedly too distracted by watching Gamzee’s reactions. He laughed at every joke, and by that you mean literally every joke. He even started tearing up at some parts. You’d seen the movie before of course. The Lady and the Tramp. It was a cute movie, but you kind of wondered why he chose it. Normally you’d sit through random documentaries about animals or food as Gamzee sat there and continuously proclaimed that they were all miracles of life. 

“Tavbro, aren’t you motherfucking watchin’ the movie?” He turned and looked down at you. “You can’t up and watch the movie if you’re busy watchin’ me.”He slipped his arm around you, scooting you closer to him before turning back to the TV before you could give a decent answer. He gave a little gasp, “Tavbro this is my favorite motherfucking part!” He pointed to the screen and you giggled a little bit. 

It was the infamous spaghetti scene, and Gamzee’s big, goofy smile grew larger. He hooted and hollered, (more like honked to be precise) when their noses met. 

“You uh, really like this, huh?” You giggled as he made a big production. 

“Ah shit bro, I up and motherfucking forgot to check on the food. I’ll be back before you can say HoNk.” He poked your nose before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. 

You wrapped the blanket, which was covered in tiny bulls, tighter around yourself as you waited for the tall clown to get back. He was taking a little long, so you pulled out your phone and checked your messages. You felt bad about it, but you scrolled straight past the numerous messages from Karkat before setting your phone back down and shutting your eyes. 

You must have dozed off because you were being gently shaken awake. “Hey Tavbro. I made us some food. You’re gonna motherfucking love it. Even got some wicked elixir all up and ready for us.” 

Smiling, you rubbed your eyes before standing up and following him as he draped his arm over your shoulder. He moved a cool hand up to cover your eyes until you got to the little glass dining table. 

He removed his hand when you got there, “Alright Tavbro, open up those miraculous eyes of yours and check out what I motherfucking did for us.” 

There were a few candles lit up on the table, two wine glasses with what you immediately recognized as Faygo, and a plate of spaghetti in the center of the table. Gamzee chuckled and hugged you from behind. He honked in your ear softly which caused you to roll your eyes before turning your head to face him. “Gaaammmzeee.. whats thiiis?” You looked into his eyes, your face turning red. 

“I thought we could up and have a motherfucking romantic time together. What do ya say, Tavbro.” He pressed his forehead against yours and smiled. 

“Yeah.. I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, standing on your tip-toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I motherfucking love you, Tavbro.” Gamzee whispered as he hugged you tightly. 

“I love you too, Gamzee.”


End file.
